Gatewater Mar 26, 2017
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: Gatewater Mar 26, 2017 Autor original: icer01 Entonces ¿Que paso despues de los creditos de JFA? ¡Escrito para PW Kink Meme, Amistoso con PxM despues de 2-4!


**_Mar 26, 2017_**

A veces, realmente no sé qué sentir hacia Nick. Después de que él corrió para detener mi ida en la estación de tren, me hizo llegar una especie de flechazo con él. Admití esto a Pearly - ella era apenas una niña, verdad, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Ella ni siquiera ha dejado Kurain. Mi tía Morgan era tan protectora, que probablemente nunca la dejaría siquiera conocer a Nick.

Nunca le dije a Pearly que Nick sentía lo mismo, pero creo que no explique adecuadamente que él no se sentía así tampoco (una chica puede soñar, ¿no?)Ciertamente no aprecie que ella pensó que éramos oficialmente una pareja. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Yo sé lo que _el_ que siente, sin embargo, él sólo me ve como una hermana, o una prima, o algo así. Sobre todo estoy segura de que le gusta tenerme cerca para cuidar de él, y obtener pruebas y esas cosas, pero me preocupa también ser una molestia, siendo acusada de asesinato y ser secuestrada en todo momento. Una gran parte del tiempo, me digo lo mismo, él es como un hermano pequeño para mí, y ya que nunca he tenido un verdadero hermano, ¿cómo puedo saber que todo lo que yo sentía no era lo que sientes por tu hermano?

_Creo_ que Nick estaba bien con todo eso de salvarme el otro día. Yo estaba agradecida con él, pero era muy vergonzoso decirle lo agradecida que estaba. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para admitir que él era básicamente en todo lo que pensé sin sonar estúpida? Pero asumo que es volver a la normalidad con nuestra amistad, que es por eso que estoy atascando mi dedo en el timbre de la puerta este domingo después del fracaso de Engarde.

Le toque unas cuantas veces más, pero no puedo oír la campana. El complejo de apartamentos en que vive esta decrépito, ¿así qué tal vez se le acabaron las baterías? Empiezo a embestir los puños contra la puerta. "NIIIIIIIICK!" ese flojo, probablemente sigue dormido.

Después de un buen rato de golpear la puerta, estoy dispuesta a rendirme. Quizás salió temprano o algo. Pero pensé que estaba _de acuerdo_...

Entonces sin previo aviso la puerta se abre, y consigo una imagen de unos abdominales candentes y mucha más piel de la que esperaba. Me veo obligada a congelarme por el momento y preguntarme vagamente que hace este escultural cuerpo en el apartamento de Nick. Entonces mi cerebro se pone al día. Se trata de Nick. Debo haberlo sacado de la cama, porque ahora está usando Bóxers y nada más, usualmente no lo veo así. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que olvido que es como mi hermano pequeño.

Me las arreglo para pasar la mirada arriba, hacia arriba, de su cara.

"¡Apenas son las 7 de la mañana! ¿_Por qué_ estás AQUI?"Nick grito. Finge estar enojado, pero sus ojos reflejan amabilidad.

"¿Te has olvidado?" Grito de nuevo. "¡Estuviste de acuerdo! ¡Que me viniera todos los domingos por la mañana para que podamos ver el Samurái de níquel juntos!"

Nick reacciona. "¿Todavía quieres ver Samurái de Níquel? - después de eso"  
"¡Por supuesto el _Samurái de Níquel_ es el _Samurái de Níquel_! - no Matt Engarde"

Pobre Nick se estremece incluso con el nombre.

"¡Te va a encantar!" le animo. "El lema es: _¡Por la justicia!_"

Nick cede la cara. "Está bien", él está de acuerdo. "solo deja que vaya a vestirme". Se tambalea entrando a su habitación.

Le sigo a su apartamento. El lugar es un desastre. Hay montones de polvo en los rincones donde él cree que nadie va a mirar. La mitad de los muebles no combinan y probablemente salió de una recolección de basura en la carretera. Hay revistas viejas acerca de leyes y periódicos maltratados regados por el lugar. Suficientemente preocupante. La sección de comics parece se le prestó mucha atención, pero las cosas "legales" y de "negocios", están impecables y parecen apenas tocadas.

Junto todo lo no-legal y lo tire al reciclaje. Algunas personas simplemente no son muy buenas para cuidar de sí mismos. Considero a partir del polvo, pero si dejo a Nick a su suerte, probablemente moriremos de hambre también.

Me dirijo a la cocina y me lanzo a la nevera, pero resulta decepcionante- una lechuga vieja, leche expirada y cerca de cuatro bolsas de zanahorias. ¿Espera solo comer zanahorias? ¿No sabe que la comida es _importante_?

La alacena está vacía. Solo hay unos fideos instantáneos y unas papas fritas de la tienda que saben a sal.

Me subo para investigar arriba los estantes pero solo hay latas polvorientas de baratos y aburridos alimentos, como maíz desgreñado, tomate cortado, y ¿qué? Un paquete de comida seca (llena de vitaminas) eso casi me da nauseas. Es peor que en Kurain.

Nick por fin sale en sus ropas típicas para fin de semana

"¡Nick, no hay nada aquí, más que zanahorias!" Le regañe.

"Oh, las zanahorias estaban a la venta esta semana", responde Nick. "No son malas con un poco de salsa de soya..." termina de hablar dejándome con una mueca de disgusto.

Acabamos recurriendo al café instantáneo barato para el desayuno. Es como el sedimento, pero a Nick le beneficia, y estoy segura de que puedo convencerlo para que salgamos por hamburguesas. Hago una nota mental para "tomar prestado" algunos mejores sobres de café la próxima vez que pasemos por el mercado de alta gama de café, y traerlo a la tele. ¡Son casi las ocho de la mañana!

Creo que Nick debe empezar a quererme, porque parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo en parecer interesado en el show. El visiblemente se estremecía cada vez que gritaba el lema del Samurái de níquel, pero estoy segura de que eventualmente tendré éxito en darle los gustos apropiados en entretenimiento.

Los créditos fueron casi empezaron a salir, cuando sonó mi teléfono.

"¿Pearly?"

"¿El Sr. Nick no se lo ha propuesto aun?" respiraba con emoción.

"¡PEARLY!" Solté entre dientes. Nick esta masticando como ocioso esas papas con sabor a sal, mirando las telarañas en el techo. Estoy segura de que proponérmelo es lo última cosa en su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Maya la Mística, he arreglado todo, ¡he reservado una habitación para ustedes dos esta noche en el hotel Gatewater!"

"Pearly, _no_, todavía no estamos..." Nick se ajusta su atención de nuevo en mi dirección. Uh oh. "Sólo voy al baño", le miento.

Llamo al hotel Gatewater para tratar de aclarar esto, y me dicen que sí, hay una reserva para esta noche 'Phoenix Fey y Maya Fey. Todavía podemos cancelarla, pero sólo con un cargo por cancelación enorme. Ninguna de mis encantadoras ofertas funcionó para reducir la cuota, pero sí convencerlos de que "cometió un error" cuando estaban tomando el apellido de Nick. Algo bueno, yo realmente no quiero tener que explicar el porqué de eso.

Tengo que decirle a Nick. No quiero mencionar el mal entendido del compromiso. Me puse mi mayor sonrisa para ocultar mi temor.

"Pearly pensó que nos dan una grata sorpresa, al darnos una estancia en un lujoso hotel", yo empiezo.

"Qué". Nick de repente cambia a uno de esos rostros que él hace en la corte. En el que sabes que está tratando de encontrar una razón para gritar "¡Protesto!"

"Ella nos ha reservado para esta noche un cuarto en el hotel Gatewater".

"llámales y cancela," murmura inmediatamente.

"Ya he probado. La tarifa de cancelación es el mismo precio que el de estadía. Que estafa, eh..."

"Y Pearls no está pagando por esto, ¿verdad?" pregunta Nick, que tiene un color pálido.

"No lo creo, no," Le confirmo.

Pobre Nick parece muy preocupado. Está tratando de arrancarse los picos de la cabeza. (Trato de decirme a mí misma que _no_ es lindo).

"Vamos, Nick, ¡será divertido! Podemos simplemente, um," Yo no pude pensar en un plan para recaudar más dinero.

###

Sé que Nick va a superarlo. El nunca puede estar enojado con migo por mucho tiempo.

El botones (mucho más joven que el aterrador tipo que me paso al teléfono) nos lleva a algo rotulado como "Suite luna de miel". Espero que Nick no se dé cuenta a través de su impacto sobre la factura.

Hay exactamente una cama doble. Nick reacciono con horror. Todo se pone un poco incomodo, y hace algunos comentarios sobre la calidad de las ilustraciones en la pared.

"Oh, no eres divertido. Si estamos pagando por esto deberíamos disfrutar", le sugiero. "Creo que la habitación es agradable."

La cara de Nick se relaja en el acuerdo. Empieza a vagar, obviamente buscando algo para complementar la decoración, y empuja el jarrón. "Bueno, supongo que es una bonita… flor." No parece saber lo que es.

"¿No sabes cómo se ve una _rosa_, Nick?"

"s... Sí, por supuesto..."

Sé que es mejor que sugerir visitar el restaurante del hotel, y los precios en el servicio de habitaciones son tan grandes, incluso estoy de acurdo que la comida no vale la pena. Por lo que decidimos ver una de las películas en el canal de televisión. Como la suerte quiso, Verano Samurái está siendo transmitida. Todavía no obligo a Nick a verlo, ¡así que es una oportunidad de oro!

Nos sentamos en la cama. Ninguno de los dos parece estar _en_ la película, o cambiar de nuestra ropa diaria. Pero pronto me siento atraída por la película, incluso si es la millonésima vez que la he visto, y cerca de una hora se va mientras Nick parece estar siguiendo la película y mis comentarios. De nuevo me dirijo a él para hablarle durante una escena fundamental.

Pero Nick parece haberse quedado dormido, tiene la cabeza caída, esta roncando suavemente, me asomo a su cabeza y el esta babeando un poco. Definitivamente, un verdadero negocio y no solamente un acto. Parece que todavía no he logrado hacerlo adquirir el gusto por el género 'Romance Samurái'. Tal vez el no es lo bastante culto.

Resisto la tentación de acurrucarme con Nick ahora inconsciente, y concéntrame en la tele, pero la película se acaba, y los aburridos créditos empiezan, cuidadosamente me acomode en mi lado de la cama teniendo cuidado de no tocar a Nick, que está cubierto de manera poco elegante sobre la otra mitad.

Tuve los ojos cerrados por un momento, y me mantuve a la deriva, cuando parece que un terremoto golpeo la cama, y varias partes de Nick quedan encima de mí, pero parece que sólo se dio la vuelta sin despertar.

Estoy cayendo en una especie de sueño, cuando es perturbado de nuevo. Abrí un poco mis ojos. Parece estar temblando, y habla dormido. "Pro…Protesto," el pronuncio. Creo que está soñando a que esta en un tribunal.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento. Pero hay una perturbadora vibración mientras que Nick se está agitando "no... No...", el murmura, mientras abro mis ojos para ver. ¿Tendrá una especie de pesadilla?

"NOOOOOOO! MAYAAAAA!" el grito de repente. Sus ojos abren mirando de un lado para otro. Ya que estoy al lado de él, me mira fijo, el me agarra y me aprieta hacia él, me aprieta tanto que apenas puedo respirar.

"Maya ¡Estás _viva_!" se sorprende. Es por mucho el abrazo más cariñoso que he tenido.

"¡Yo _nunca_ me hubiese perdonado, si algo te hubiera pasado!" Hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Me siento bastante agobiada por mis sentimientos.

"Está bien", me las arreglo para regresarle el abrazo. "Estoy aquí, ahora."

Nos acurrucamos juntos, cerramos los ojos, y volvimos a dormir. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo pesadillas


End file.
